Split By A Kiss
by Twilight Je T'aime
Summary: ALL HUMAN.Bella was never a popular kid until Renée gets a job offer in Forks. The coolest girls at forks high adopt her and the hottest boy,Mike Newton, picks Bella as his girlfriend.But then Bella meets her new best friend Alice's brother. She is Split.
1. First Impressions

Summary : ALL HUMAN. Bella was never a popular kid until Renée gets a job offer in Forks, America. The coolest girls at forks high adopt her and the hottest boy, Mike Newton, picks Bella as his girlfriend. But then Bella meets her new best friend Alice's brother. She has a choice should she stay with Mike for guaranteed popularity or get rid of him before it's too late and risk loosing her newfound popularity. Bella is split. _Most of the characters are quite OOC._

This story is based on a book I read called split by a kiss, the same name as the story.

_Disclaimer: How ever much I like to think I own twilight and Edward Cullen, the reality is that I don't. Aussi, Spilt by a kiss (the book is not mine)_

BPOV

I was really worried about starting a new school, and the fact that I'm British didn't help, I was certain everyone would make fun of me for my accent. But accept for the first few minutes it went perfectly and here I am sitting in a cupboard kissing the sexiest boy in school at a party with the coolest people in Forks.

_...__FLASHBACK..._

_I__ stand in the shadow of the red-brown brick building and think what now?_

_Looking around I can see a group of jocks that look normal excluding the scary-thug look and all the scruffy forks high jumpers. I wished more than anything that my best friend Tristan was here with me._

_I see a beautiful girl with sleek black hair and a boy looking just as supermodel like. They are both wearing complete black with the girl wearing bright red lipstick. Something about the boy reminds me of Tristan. What have I got to lose? _

_I approach them and open my mouth before I back down._

_"Excuse me, where can I find the principles office?" Great how more British can I sound?_

_After getting my schedule from the Principle _

_Time for lunch, I see the girl I saw before and head towards her, _

_"Do you mind if I sit with you?" I asked politely? "Get lost!" she replied._

_As I start to walk away a bunch of what Tristan and I called the fakies approached me. _

_"Sorry about goth girl," said what looked like the alpha and her clones giggled. "I'm Lauren and this is Jessica, Tanya and Alice." She pointed to each person as she introduced them. She then pointed to boys at a nearby table. "These are our boyfriends, I'm with Eric, Jess is with Tyler, Tanya is with Brett and Alice is with Jacob. What's your name?"_

_"Umm.. My name is Isabella but my friends called me Bella." I blushed nervously. The truth was back in England Tristan was my only friend, and we were what Americans call nerds or geeks._

_"We are going to call you Izzy." Lauren told me, pleased with herself for coming up with such a 'Clever' nickname. I shuddered, I hated that name. The girl called Alice gave me a knowing look. I took a closer look at everyone. Lauren was wearing too much make up and way too revealing clothes; she had dyed blond hair and looked extremely fake. Tanya and Jessica looked like exact copies of her. But Alice was really pretty. She had short black hair and a cute face. She also had a very likable personality. I knew we would be best friends. _

_Suddenly a boy came into view. I stopped breathing, he was really good looking but I'm sure he was either a jerk or taken. He was walking towards our table and Lauren waved at him trying to be seductive. I couldn't understand it she already had a boyfriend, why would she flirt with him. That must be what she's like then. _

_He ignored her and looked straight at me, Lauren looked as though she was going to kill me. But then she recomposed her face and smiled. I was scared. _

_"Hi, I'm Mike. I'm sorry I lost my telephone number can I have yours?" Did he really just say that, Oh my gosh, how corny. But all the other girls except Alice swooned. _

_…END FLASHBACK…_

_. _

So here I am now, Alice invited me to a party at her house and to get ready there first. I happily agreed and arrived 3 hours prior to the party starting as Alice had suggested.

When I arrived a man aged around 30 opened the door.

"Hey there, you must be Bella," I was happy that at least Alice wont be calling me Izzy. "I'm Carlisle, Alice's dad." Dad? Isn't he a bit young? He chuckled at my confused face.

"My wife Esme and I adopted Alice and her brothers and sisters." He explained. I blushed significantly and heard booming laughter from being Carlisle.

I looked and saw a giant. "Aww she's so cute! Can I keep her?" He exclaimed.

"Emmett behave or go and talk to Rosalie." Carlisle commanded. I stifled a laugh as Emmett sulked off. "Alice is in her room dear. First Floor, Second door on the left. You wont miss it the door is bright pink." He laughed.

As I entered her room, an excited Alice skipped towards me.

"Oh, Bella," she exclaimed! "We have so much to do."

After hours of torture I was finally ready. Alice seemed to have a wardrobe full of clothes in my size. She washed my hair, straightened it and then curled it. She then did my make up sexy and sophisticatedly. I still didn't look as good as Alice but I looked pretty great.

Alice called her brother in and in walked a Greek g-d. Yes Mike was good looking but this boy was out of this world. However, I couldn't do anything as he was Alice's brother.

"So Edward what do you think?" Alice questioned. Edward turned to look at me when suddenly I was lost in a pool of green diamonds. We spent god knows how long staring into each others eyes. When Alice coughed, bringing me out of my dazed, I blushed extraordinarily embarrassed. Which made Edward and Alice burst out laughing.

"I think she looks beautiful but I have to go now, bye Alice. I really hope I will see you again Bella." He said whilst kissing me on the cheek.

I went beetroot but thankfully this time no one noticed. We went down stairs and waited for guests to arrive.

After a while someone suggested 7 minutes in heaven which was followed by a few groans but Mike was all up for it.

"I pick Bella," He told everyone while grabbing my hand. Once again Lauren looked like she wanted me dead. What's her problem?

I'm now kissing the hottest guy in school but a part of me wishes it was Edward but I knew he would never like me the way I'm beginning to like him.

I could tell Mike had done this with loads of girls before as his hands kept wandering and he constantly reached under my shirt. I pushed him away and backed out the cupboard.

"Come back," he called after me.

"Sorry, I'm just not ready for that."

"Maybe another time?" He suggested. All I did was nod.

What was I supposed to do I felt an instant attraction with Edward but he would never want me and Mike does.

I felt like I was being split in two.

**So.. What did you think? Sorry i'm sure theres mistakes I shall get my beta to correct then repost the chapter **

**xx**


	2. Je T'aime

Thanks for the great response I got for the first chapter. The author of the book reviewed which made me tres tres happy )

**BPOV**

During the party I spent time with Mike but my eyes kept drifting back to Edward who was playing in the band. He was incredible; he played the piano and was the lead singer. He looked so engrossed in the music however I sometimes caught him watching me which made me blush.

Whilst I was kissing Mike it was enjoyable but it was lacking something. And I had feeling that something was Edward. Don't get me wrong, Mike seemed like a nice guy but he seemed a bit of a pervert and anyway he was nothing compared to the Greek god that was Edward, who was both friendly and a gentlemen. Not to mention how amazingly god looking he was.

Alice kept looking at me and then at Edward, then smiling. But she didn't look to comfortable.

When the party ended Alice asked if I wanted to sleep over so I called up my mum and she agreed, joyful that I had made friends. Alice took me to the guest room which was conveniently located between Edward and Alice's rooms.

I was drifting off to sleep when I heard a noise by my door. I opened my eyes to see Edward staring at me.

When he saw me sit up, he apologised immediately for waking me. He then whispered Good night and kissed my forehead. I don't know if he felt it too but I felt a huge bolt of electricity dash through my body.

As he was leaving, I noticed him murmur Je T'aime and then sigh.

**EPOV**

Bella was with Mike the whole party, which frustrated me as Mike had gone out with almost every girl at school and was what one would call a player.

Whilst playing with my band I stole glances at my Bella every once in a while. Why was I calling her my Bella, she wasn't mine, not yet. Once or twice she caught me watching her and blushed making her look even more beautiful.

When the party ended Bella decided to sleep over in the guestroom which was conveniently placed next to my room.

I went into her room to say goodnight and accidentally woke her up. After apologising I wished her goodnight and kissed her forehead. I felt an amazing spark of electricity run between us and hoped she felt it too.

As I left the room I whispered Je T'aime.

After sleeping for about an hour, I was awoken to the sound of struggling coming from bellas room. I went to check up on her and found she was sleeptalking and haven what seemed like a nightmare.

"No Mike, Please Stop." She cried.

"Don't Worry Bella I'm here." I comforted

"Thank you Edward." I thought she was awake but her eyes were closed and she was beginning to breathe normally again.

As I was leaving the room I heard her say "I love you Edward."

After hearing that I went to sleep smiling. She loved me.

_**So chapter 2. Sorry it's a bit rushed.**_

_**Next one will be longer**_

**_Once again sorry for mistakes .. still no beta_**

_**Review please **_

_**xxx**_


	3. HIATUS

Hi everyone

Hi everyone.

I'm really sorry but I'm putting this story on hiatus

It will be temporarily paused whilst I finish my other stories then I will continue this: D

Sorry

xxxx


	4. IMPORTANT AN

Hey Sorry for the delay, I was on a two week camp and then I moved country.

I have to decided to give my stories away if anyone wants to continue.

Just PM if you do so I can see how you take it :D

Sorry

xxxx


End file.
